Respite
by firedancer34
Summary: Follows Dark Prodigy, Shelter and Excalibur. The Birds and Alfred finally take a much needed vacation together. B/H implied.


**_Dinah_**

I can still feel her sometimes. Or maybe it's the small part of her that I became. It's a little hard for me to tell any more. But it doesn't bother me now. If anything, it serves as a reminder of what I almost became…of what I still could become if I let my power control me instead of me controlling my power. I don't think I will ever get used to just how much I can do now, and it scares me to think of why I have been given such power. Diana says that the Goddess must have a great destiny in store for me. Sometimes I have nightmares of just what that destiny might be. But they are becoming more and more vague as time passes. I know that it makes a few others who know my secrets nervous as well- but not my family.

I have seen into their minds and their hearts and they trust me implicitly. They have more faith in me that I do in myself I think. But then Barbara said that we are always hardest on ourselves and I think I might have to agree with her. Just look at how this whole mess started.

It took me six weeks to recover from my breakdown and to learn enough control that returning home would finally be safe for everyone. J'onn even gave Barbara the designs for the special shielding he uses around his room, and by the time I got home, she'd had my room shielded. A place where I could find sanctuary and rest peacefully from the rest of the world. It's funny because I find Helena lurking about it more than she used to and even she admits that she finds some kind of quietness in it as well. Given how much her already augmented hearing was advanced during her blindness, I don't doubt that my room works on an audible level as well as a psychic one.

Thankfully her vision is on the road to being completely recovered though, so maybe her other senses will go back to their normal levels. She let me see things as she does the other night and it's incredible. I saw in memories how things used to look when her vision was augmented. It was remarkable, but nothing compared to what she has been experiencing lately. Her normal vision is beginning to reassert itself, but she still sees things mostly in infrared, which forces her to wear dark sunglasses all the time. Kind of reminds me of that character Vin Diesel played in the movie Pitch Dark.

It makes her look all the more badass, and after telling her that, she grinned and said that maybe she had just found the right 'mask' to go with her outfit. I was ecstatic to hear her refer to anything even remotely related to going back out on sweeps again. I think Barbara was too, but I could see and sense her apprehension as well. Not that I blame her.

It's been six months since Quinn attacked the Clocktower and nearly destroyed our family and our lives. Half that time was spent in hell, but these last couple of months? All of us have finally learned that this is what it is like to be a real family.

The fact that Hel and Barbara FINALLY admitted their feeling for each other was a huge relief and reason for teenage exuberance. Not to mention all the teasing I get to do now when I catch Helena being all sappy. Serves her right for all the times she's teased me about my own past crushes. But they are finally content and at peace and I sensed that the first time I visited after their relationship changed. It makes me happy on a level that I don't think either of them will ever understand, because they will never really be able to 'see' what I do.

Getting to know my dad has been….awesome. Yeah he can be frustrating at times, and I have totally called him on starting the overprotective thing more than once- much to Helena's amusement. But then again, who am I to talk. He knows I purposely spilled my soda on his date for that social function the other night. I of course tried to act all innocent, and that….gold-digger managed to believe me. My father knows better though. Someone who can thread a needle, wash dishes, and lift a two ton vehicle with their mind all at the same time, doesn't just go and 'accidentally' spill their drink all over someone.

We are still feeling each other out, but overall, having him in my life has been one of the most wonderful things to have happened to me. And the fact that he has become a part of my family with Helena, Barbara, and Alfred makes it all the better. He makes Barbara laugh, and they tell stories of the old days, and even though I can feel Hel grow a little jealous at times, she appreciates that Barbara has an old friend back in her life. Several now actually. Kal-El and Diana visited last week, and I thought Barbara was going to fall over in shock when they showed up at our doorstep, despite the fact that they promised me they would do so soon. It was nice to see them again….especially Diana.

She and I spent a little time out on the balcony together that night, talking about how things were going for me. She'd become my emotional shelter while I was on the Watchtower…my Barbara away from home. J'onn guided me through my new abilities, but it was Diana that had emotionally nurtured me back to health, and for that I will be forever indebted and grateful to her. She wants to take me to her home island some day. I'm sooooo excited about that. She says I would make a fine Amazon, which still makes me blush because even with my powers, I still feel awkward compared to her when we sparred. I may untold powers at my fingertips, but she is grace and finesse in one beautifully deadly package. I would totally be a Gabrielle to her Xena.

And wow. I think I just totally swooned when thinking about Wonder Woman. Oh well. Even Helena thinks she's hot.

"What are you smirking about?" interrupts my sunbathing.

"I'm not smirking."

"The hell you aren't. Now fess up….you aren't peeking into my day dreaming about last night are you?" Hel asks with a mock growl.

I snicker. "You are broadcasting that so loud anyone with any iota of talent on this island could probably pick up on your thoughts Hel. But no, I started blocking them since it's all in the TMI category for me."

"Well then if you aren't reading my mind….why do you have that look on your face? You charm the cabana boy last night after Red and I took off?" she asks with a conspiratorial grin.

I burst out laughing. "NO! Although he is pretty cute and I might have to take advantage of that fact before we leave."

Helena curls up on her blanket and laughs hard. I smile, feeling the relaxed joy and amusement radiating off her. This vacation to Hawaii really was an awesome idea. "You know Kid, if there was one good thing that Quinn left you with it's a wicked sense of humor. I like it. It wasn't quite as much fun when I would tease and threaten you and you would back off afraid I was gonna pummel you or something. And I know Barbara likes it when you sass me right back now."

I flash even white teeth at her. "So tell me Huntress, you gonna be the one to back off now?"

"Moi? I'm to thick-headed for my own good it seems. Probably get my ass handed to me, but there's no way you are going to intimidate me blondie," she smirks at me. And she means it. Even though she acknowledges that I am now the stronger fighter, it doesn't scare her. She trusts me with her life, and that envelopes me with a sense of love and belonging all over again.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh? Oh yeah….no I was just thinking about Diana."

"On a first name basis with the Amazon Princess are we?" she teases.

"Don't even start with me because I KNOW you think she's hot. But then…like 99.9% of this planet thinks she's hot."

"Does Barbara think she's hot?"

"Hel!" I laugh as I swat her arm. "I am not your personal spy device!"

"All right, all right!" she chuckles and then settles back onto her blanket. I can't help but smile wickedly at her closed eyes though.

"Your dad thinks she's really hot though," I purr and then leap up and run screaming and laughing down the beach as Hel gives chase, intent on dunking me in water.

_**Barbara**_

I watch from my spot on the shady porch as the girls go running along the secluded beach, screaming and laughing, chasing and being chased, and feel a sense of contentment inside of me that I have never felt before.

For a time, I didn't know if we would ever recover from this blow. Helena and I had already been through so much in our lives, and Dinah….Poor Dinah, I think with a sad sigh. When she showed up on our doorstep, all sunshine and eagerness, I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to. She brought something into our lives that Helena and I had had missing for so long. Sometimes I even wonder if I ever had anything like that in my life.

And then the day came when Dinah realized just how much a hero could sacrifice in this life and for a time I wondered if her spirit had already been crushed beyond recovery. But she bounced back, and life resumed and things seemed to get better until….Her.

My teeth unconsciously grind at the thought of that blonde haired bitch that stole an innocent man's life and very nearly took the rest of us down as well. I shudder to think of what would have happened had Bruce not shown up that night to save Helena. If she had died, I know deep inside I would have given up. Dinah would have slipped over the edge. And Bruce? I think this would have broken him completely. In the end, Joker would have won thanks to his psychotic girlfriend. I doubt even Dick would have gotten through a disastrous mess like that unscathed.

But fortune finally decided to smile down on us a tiny bit. It was yet another hard road- one that pushed all of us to our limits once more. Diana thinks that our paths are being directed by the Gods and Goddesses. I don't know if I truly ascribe to that notion. But some days I feel like our mettle is being tested and refined more and more as the months and years pass. I can see the changes that are being wrought upon us, and realize that in the end some good or some strength has been gained from the trials we have faced.

I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to possess the kind of power that Dinah now does. Or to know that they could continue to grow and expand with time. If Diana is right, then I can understand why Dinah was tested so severely at such a tender age. That doesn't mean I can't resent all of this just a bit though. If we are having our mettle tried and tested, I don't even want to think about what we are all being prepared for.

So for now, I am going to soak up some much needed sun, watch my girls regain some of their youth and joy, and truly relax for the first time in…..well…maybe ever.

"A drink Miss Barbara?"

I smile up at Alfred whom we have all insisted that he dress casually even if he isn't going to stop being the proper butler, despite the fact that our private villa comes a full staff already. I accept the tropical looking drink and wave for him to join me.

Without protest he settles down onto the lounge chair next to me and actually picks up the second drink from the tray he has rested on the small table between us and sips from it. I know I'm grinning happily. "Glad to see you do know how to relax Alfred," I smirk.

"I have been known to enjoy several holidays each year Miss Barbara," he reminds me.

"True. But this is the first time you have done so with all of us."

He nods. "Indeed. This past year has taught me quite a bit and made me rethink my priorities in a few areas."

"Oh?" I ask, my eyebrow arched in extreme curiosity.

"Mainly that you three extraordinary women have become like family to me, and perhaps it is time I showed that on occasion. It breaches protocol, I know," he sighs dramatically.

I can't help but chuckle as I reach out my free hand and rest it on his arm. "Alfred, you ARE family to us- have been for as long as I can remember. You are always there for us, with the right words at the right time. We would be lost without you."

His lips twist upwards just a fraction. "Most certainly in the kitchen," he teases gently and I laugh heartily. I like this Alfred. The one who is here with us not as our butler but as a lifelong friend and guardian angel.

He pats my hand. "I feel the same about you Miss Barbara. It has made this old man's heart rejoice that all of you were able to overcome this latest adversity and have found so much love and acceptance within each other and for each other in the process."

I can only agree as my smile widens as the girls go pounding past the porch laughing as they trade barbs and taunts with each other.

In a week, we will return home, and try to resume our roles once more. We all know that it will be a bumpy road. But we have each other to lean on, and we have learned that if we stand together, nothing can make us totter.

With that reassurance, I sip down the last of my drink, enjoying the buzz from the alcohol and the warmth of the sun and let it lull me into a blissful doze.

**_Helena_**

As we run by the porch I grin at the picture of Alfred actually relaxing next to Red sipping on a drink while she gives Dinah and I one of the happiest smiles I've seen from her. My heart almost stops at that smile and I stumble slightly, before Dinah's taunting spurs me back into action. I leap at her and she allows me to take her down in the warm sand, and we roll around for a minute fighting for dominance as a tickle war ensues.

God, when was the last time I was ever this care-free?

That thought distracts me and I get dumped on my ass in the sand as Dinah gains an upper hand. Unfortunately, my glasses slide off and with a sharp hiss I slam my eyes shut from the blinding glare that that instantly causes my over sensitive eyes to water. Dinah freezes, apologies on her lips, but I'm quick to take advantage of the situation and eyes still closed I surge beneath her and have her face down in the sand, her arm twisted behind her back with one hand while the other unerringly finds her ribs and causes her to squeal and plead for mercy.

My move may have caught her off guard, for we have discovered that my instinctive reactions are thought too quickly for her to clearly pick up and react to, but I know that right now, she could telekinetically toss me off if she wanted to. But she's enjoying this bit of normalcy just as much as me, and doesn't want it to end, even if she is the first to cry uncle.

With a smirk, I roll off her and then barely crack an eye open as my hands begin searching for the lost shades. Jesus, even a sliver of light is painful. "Here you go Hel," she says, still giggling, as she places my glasses in one of my hands. I tap them against my side to shake loose any sand that might have gotten in them and slip them on and sigh in relief as I safely open my eyes.

Now I can smirk triumphantly at her and witness her sticking her tongue out at me. We grin at each other and begin shaking sand out of our hair and bathing suits. "You see Alfred?" I ask with a chuckle.

"About time he loosened up and had some fun. I didn't even know he owned something so casual." She pauses. "Well ok I did, cause…you know," she said with a sheepish grin. "But still. I know it's been ages since he's really relaxed like this. I'm glad he came with us and is enjoying himself as he promised."

"Surprised you didn't ask your dad to come with us," I say casually. Truth be told I'm a little glad Ollie didn't tag along. I mean I like the guy- he's been great for and to Dinah, and he's pretty cool to hang with. But its still a painful reminder of what I could have had with my dad if things had been different.

"And ruin our girls only vacation? Well okay girls only and Alfred."

I chuckle and lean back on my elbows, soaking up the sun once more. "Thanks D," I tell her simply, knowing that she can probably sense my thoughts and know what I'm not saying out loud.

"Any time Hel," she responds with quiet sincerity, letting me know she understands.

I'm quiet for a few minutes and then without opening my eyes say what else she probably already knows. But I've been hesitant to really talk about it with anyone, especially Barbara and Alfred, because I know they are both a little biased.

"Dad called me right be fore we left. Asked if I would come by the Manor sometime and he could show me around."

Dinah met my dad, but she has been the most neutral whenever his name has been brought up. Maybe it's because she, like me, never really knew him as Batman. We both only really know him as the man who left Barbara and I when we needed him the most. I think that's why I'm most comfortable talking about this with her.

"You thinking of taking him up on that offer?"

"Maybe. I mean…I guess it would be pretty cool to see the Cave and all right? See where this whole gig got started?"

"Hel," she sighs and her tone makes me look over at her. She's sitting cross-legged now, giving me that look that says 'please, this is me you're talking to.'

I sigh as I stand and begin pacing, running my hand through my hair. "I don't know what to do Dinah. I mean I see you and your dad and think maybe we could be like that. Maybe we can finally put all of this behind us. But then I start thinking about how badly he hurt all of us by leaving. Hell…I'm not even really sure I'm mad at him for leaving me anymore. But I'm sure as hell pissed at him for abandoning Barbara like that."

I watched Dinah look at the sand for a moment and come to a decision. She stands and walks over to me. "I want to show you something…something that he would never share with anyone, and would probably kill me for sharing with you. But I think you deserve to know this and maybe it will help you understand," she tells me quietly as she holds out her hand.

I look at it, feeling a moment of hesitation. But I shove that aside and take her hand firmly and jerk slightly as I am transported into her mind….and my father's memories. What feels like a lifetime, but is only a few moments later, I drop to the sand with a gasp, Dinah kneeling beside me, offering silent support.

The anguish, guilt, and utter sense of failure that she read from him during her brief proximity to him in the hospital, rolls over me in waves. "Jesus, is this what he feels all the time?"

"Since the night you lost your mother and Barbara lost her legs," Dinah confirmed quietly.

I realize he is so much stronger than me in that moment. All of those things were nothing new- for they were the same emotions I had felt after Quinn's attack. But I had tried to take the coward's way out. My father left, but thanks to Dinah's abilities, I was shown that he had never been far. Those nights when I felt like someone had been watching over me? It really had been him.

That revelation left me in a small state of shock and Dinah simply sat there next to me, allowing me the time to work through everything. Finally I sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at her. "Well….that certainly changes things huh?"

She shrugs. "A little. I still think he could have stayed around…or at least you know checked in instead fo lurking in the shadows on occasion. But I think you can at least relate with how he feels and thought that maybe you should know that. He does genuinely regret what he did though."

As I continue to digest everything I was shown, I also realize that he and I will probably never have the same relationship that Dinah shares with Ollie or that Barbara and Jim share. But then a part of me realizes that in that respect, he and I are very much alike and I don't think I could handle something like that either.

With a wry grin, I shake my head and chuckle quietly. "Guess I am a chip of the old block huh?" I ask, thinking about all the similarities between us, now that I've been given this special insight to the man who is my father.

Dinah laughs. "Kinda scary sometimes isn't it? Guess there really is something to be said about genes and all that huh?"

I have to agree. With another shake of my head I stand up once more and look back towards the beach house, smiling as my love dozes next to Alfred, who lifts his glass up towards me in salute, and gives me that special smile of his.

I feel a warmth that has nothing to do with the sun, spread through me. I reach out, snagging Dinah around the shoulders, and know she can feel the happiness and love I feel for my whole family right now. Out of the corner of my eye I see her quickly wipe away a tear, and then steer us back towards the house. "Come on, let's see if we can get Alfred drunk," I whisper conspiratorially and she bursts out laughing. It's music to my ears.

**_Alfred_**

I suppose I should be concerned that I will loose my privileged position within the Personal Assistants Association lest they discover I have indeed broken the boundaries of remain a profession distance from one's employer. I ponder that for a moment more as I nurse my drink, the third for the evening, as I know that Miss Helena is trying valiantly to get me snookered, and watch my three girls interact. Miss Barbara is admitting to a rather embarrassing run-in with Catwoman and as their laughter fills the room at the end of the story, my own quiet chuckle is added as well.

To hell with the Association.

"You ready for a refill there Alfred?" Helena asks me, a smirk on her face. While her eyes are hidden behind her protective glasses, I have become quite excellent at reading her features.

"Miss Helena, I should warn you that I was holding my liquor well before even your father was born. Your attempts to get this old man inebriated are futile," I reply, overplaying the air of British superiority for their amusement.

"Busted!" Miss Dinah snickers.

Miss Helena seems undeterred however. "That sounds an awful lot like a challenge to me Al," she says in that long familiar, playful growl.

I merely sniff and down the rest of my aged scotch and place it in front of her. I quirk my eyebrow at her. "Do your worst Miss Helena."

I can't help but allow a tiny smirk of satisfaction creep onto my face as I see all three women freeze in absolute shock. None of them can believe I just rose to a drinking challenge from one Helena Kyle. My challenger sits there blinking at me for several seconds and then swiftly rises to her feet and saunters over to the bar.

"Pick your poison old man," she drawls.

"The same if you will Miss Helena," I reply, as I stand as well. "If you ladies will excuse me for a moment?" I request before heading off to my room.

Miss Dinah and Miss Barbara can only nod, still in shock it would seem as I make my way back to my room. Once there I, close my door and head over to the dresser. I pause for a moment and look down with great fondness at the picture resting there. It is something I carry with me wherever I may go- a picture of my three girls.

I trace a finger across their smiling faces, allowing one to freely lift my own for a moment. They have brought much joy into my life- more than they will ever know. It comforts me to know that as is inevitable, I shall perish one day- but I will do so surrounded by the love of my family.

It is my sincerest wish that Master Bruce and Miss Helena mend the rift in their relationship, but I know that is a bridge they alone must cross. I am overjoyed that Miss Barbara and Miss Helena have found their true love in each other, for both have endured so much and are well deserving of discovering that kind of joy. And I am infinitely relieved that Miss Dinah has found herself once more. This trial was by far, one of the harshest, but in the end, what was gained far exceeds what was lost.

In a way, I am almost thankful towards that dreadful woman. Almost.

I reach into my dresser drawer and pull out a small metal vile and slip it into my pocket before exiting my room. Miss Barbara and Miss Dinah are staring at me as if I have grown a second head. I arch an eyebrow at them. "Is something the matter Miss Barbara?"

"I…well…no…I…you…." It silently amuses me that Oracle is left speechless by my actions.

"I believe you three were the one to insist that I…'relax and unwind' with you on this vacation. Well I have been known to enjoy a few drinks with old friends whilst on holiday."

"Yeah but they don't think you can out drink me," Miss Helena chuckles.

"Miss Helena I would never dream of trying to go up against your unique metabolism. I simply pointed out that I was more than capable of handling my liquor," I pointed out.

"Guess we'll see now huh?" she says with that mischievous grin, pouring herself a healthy glass of her own favorite poison.

I claim mine from the counter, palming the small vial and distributing a tiny amount of the powder stored inside it into my glass as I walk back to the chair I have been reclining in. Swirling my glass a bit, I make a show of enjoying the fragrance for a moment.

Across the room, Miss Helena lifts her glass in a silent challenge and I smirk behind my first sip. I saw Miss Dinah's head lift a fraction, and her gaze discreetly finds mine. A sly smirk lifts the corner of her lips as she realizes that the compound in my glass will neutralize the effects of the alcohol without ruining the taste of the fine scotch. She has also caught the silent challenge that has just passed between Miss Helena and I.

I suppose I should feel a tiny bit guilty, for Miss Barbara will ultimately suffer from Miss Helena's over imbibing tonight as well. But Miss Dinah winks at me and I feel obligated to carry through with Miss Helena's request. She would expect nothing less.

And besides. Every good butler has his secrets.


End file.
